TV-Y7-FV
Programming rated TV-Y7-FV is recommended for ages 7 and older, with the unique advisory that the program contains fantasy violence. Mohana Shashi: The Series is the only Series on Nick Jr. that has the rating of TV-Y7-FV. Partial list of TV-Y7-FV content Discovery Family Shows * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (some episodes) * Mohana Shashi The Series: FULL SPEED AHEAD! Disney XD Shows * Aaron Stone (Newer Rating) * American Dragon: Jake Long * Atomic Puppet (Newer Rating) * Avengers Assemble * Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The * Avengers: United They Stand * Batman: The Animated Series * Beyblade Burst * Beyblade Burst Evolution * Beyblade Burst Turbo * Big Hero 6: The Series * Camp Lakebottom * Cars Toons * Pokemon (2017-) * Slugterra Universal Pictures Theatrical cartoons *''Flippy Goes to Hollywood'' Nickelodeon Shows *''Object Oppose (2002) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Digimon Fusion'' (2013) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Hero Factory'' *''Invader Zim'' (2001-2002, Newer Rating) *''The Legend of Korra'' (April 14, 2012-July 25, 2014) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (seasons 1-2, Newer Rating) *''Martin Mystery'' (2005) *''Mohana Shashi: The Series'' (2016 TV Series) *Mohana Shashi: The Series AGAIN *Mohana Shashi: The Series (2000 TV Series) *Mohana Shashi: The Series FULL SPEED AHEAD *Nick and Perry (Newer Rating) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''Mysticons'' *''Nickelodeon Robot Wars'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Power Rangers Super Samurai'' *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' *''Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' *''Power Rangers Dino Charge'' *''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge'' *''Power Rangers Ninja Steel'' *''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel'' *''Power Rangers Beast Morphers (2019-2020) *''Super Duper Sumos *''Speed Racer X'' *''Scaredy Camp'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012 TV Series) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2010-2013) *''Winx Club'' (2011-2014) *''The X's'' Nicktoons Shows *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2010-2013) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (2012-2015) * Object Oppose ''(2002-2004) *''Digimon Fusion (2013-2016) *''Get Blake!'' *Henry! (Spin-off Of Horrid Henry) (2014-current) *''Hero Factory'' (2010-2013) *''Huntik: Secrets and Seekers'' (2012-2013) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' *''Invader Zim'' (2006) *''Mysticons'' *''Massive Monster Mayhem'' *''Martin Mystery'' (2005-2008) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (season 3 only) *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' *''Thumb Wrestling Federation'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2013-2015) *''Voltron Force'' *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' *''WWE Slam City'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2013-2015) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' Nick.com Shows *''Object Oppose (August 1, 2002-December 19, 2004)''The Legend of Korra (August 1, 2014-December 19, 2014) TeenNick Shows *''Object Oppose (2002-2004) *''Winx Club (2015-2016) Universal Pictures Shows *Happpy Tree Friends'' (2022-present) Universal Animation Studios Shows *Happy Tree Friends (2021-present) Cartoon Network Shows #''Astro Boy (2004 TV Series, 2004) #''The Amazing World of Gumball'' #''Almost Naked Animals'' #''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' #''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' #''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' #''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' #''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' #''Bunnicula'' (2016 TV Series, 2016) #''Ben 10'' #''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' #''Ben 10: Alien Force'' #''Ben 10: Omniverse'' #''Ben 10'' (2017 TV Series) #''BeyWarriors: BeyRaiderz'' #''BeyWheelz'' #''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (episodes 1-20) #''Blue Dragon'' (edited version) #''Blue Submarine No.6'' (edited version) #''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' #''Bakugan: New Vestoria'' #''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' #''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge'' #''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' #''Chowder'' (2007 TV Series) #''Cyborg 009'' #''Chaotic'' (2009-2010) #''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series'' #''Chop Socky Chooks'' #''Code Lyoko'' #''D.I.C.E.'' #''Duck Dodgers'' (2003 TV Series) #''Dragon Ball'' (2001-2004) #''Dragon Ball Z'' (1998-2003, 2005-2008) #''Dragon Ball GT'' (2003-2005) #''Dragon Hunters'' #''Duel Masters'' #''Evil Con Crane'' #''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' #''Grim and Evil'' #''George of the Jungle'' (2007 TV Series) #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' #''Grojband'' (2013) #''Gormiti'' #''Gundam Wing'' (edited version) #''Hero: 108'' #''.hack//Legends of the Twilight'' #''.hack//Sign'' #''.hack//Roots'' #''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (2002 TV Series) #''Hot Wheels AcceleRacers'' #''Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5'' #''Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) #''Idaten Jump'' #''Johnny Test'' (seasons 4-6) #''Justice League'' #''Justice League: Unlimited'' #''Justice League Action'' #Krypto The Superdog (Newer Rating) #''Legends of Chima'' #''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' #''Lego Nexo Knights'' #''The Life and Time of Juniper Lee'' #''League of Super Evil'' #''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' #''MetaJets'' #''Max Steel'' (2000 TV Series, season 3 only) #''My Knight and Me'' (2017) #''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' #''Mobile Suit Gundam'' #''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' #''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' #''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' #''MÄR'' #''Megas XLR'' #''Mega Man Star Force'' #''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (edited version) #''Naruto'' #''Numb Chucks'' (2015) #''Out of Jimmy's Head'' #''Outlaw Star'' (edited version) #''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' #''One Piece'' (4Kids dub, 2005-2009) #''The Prince of Tennis'' #''The Powerpuff Girls'' #''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016 TV Series, Newer Rating) #''Princess Natasha'' #''Rurouni Kenshin'' #''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' #''Rave Master'' #''Robotboy'' #''Sailor Moon'' (edited version, 1998-2002) #''Scan2Go'' #''Storm Hawks'' #''Sidekick'' (2011-2012) #''Slamball'' #''Samurai Jack'' (seasons 1-4) #''Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated'' #''The Secret Saturdays'' #''Scaredy Squirrel'' (2011 TV Series, 2011-2013) #''Supernoobs'' #''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003 TV Series) #''Survive This'' #''Sonic Boom'' (2014-2016) #''The Super Hero Squad Show'' #''Superior Defender Gundam Force'' #''Team Galaxy'' #''Totally Spies!'' (2003-2007, 2009-2011) #''Tenchi in Tokyo'' (edited version) #''Tenchi Muyo!'' (edited version) #''Tenchi Universe'' (edited version) #''Thumb Wrestling Federation'' (2008-2009) #''Tokyo Mew Mew'' (2005-2009) #''Transformers: Armada'' #''Transformers: Energon'' #''Transformers: Cybertron'' #''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2015 TV Series) #''Transformers: Animated'' #''Teen Titans'' #''Tenkai Knights'' #''Unnatural History'' #''Victor and Valentino'' #''Winx Club'' (2005-2009) #''Wulin Warriors'' #''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (edited version) #''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2002-2011) #''Yu-Gi-OH! GX'' (2005-2009) #''Yu- Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2009-2011) #''Zixx'' #''Zatch Bell!'' #''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' #''Zoids: Guardian Force'' #''Zoids: New Century Zero'' #''Zoids: Fuzors , & 137. Pokemon (2002-17)'' Boomerang Shows *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (episodes 21-26) *''Bunnicula'' (2016 TV Series, 2016-2017) *''Grojband'' (2015) *''My Knight and Me'' (2017-present) *''Numb Chucks'' (2015) *''Sonic Boom'' (2016-2017) Adult-Swim Shows *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' (two episodes, Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future and Spirit Journey Formation Anniversary) *''Gundam 0080'' *''Gundam 0083'' *''IGPX'' (2013-2015) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (2002) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' *''Mary Shelly's Frankenhole'' (season 4) *''Outlaw Star'' *''Pilot Candidate'' (except for the last episode) *''Tenchi Muyo!'' *''Voltron'' (some episodes) *Samurai Jack (Season 1-4) ABC Family Shows *''Digimon: Adventure'' (1999-2001) *''Digimon: Adventure 02'' (2000-2002) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2006) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2006) *''Dragon Booster'' (2004-2006) *''Get Ed'' (2005-2006) *''Medabots'' (2002-2004) *''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' (2005) *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' (2004) *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (2002) *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' (2003) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (2004-2006) *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2002) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2005-2006) ABC Kids Shows *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (2010, re-vision) *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (2002, episodes 27-40) *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' (2003) *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' (2004) *''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' (2005) *''Power Rangers Mystic Force'' (2006) *''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' (2007) *''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' (2008) *''Power Rangers RPM'' (2009) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2005) Fox Kids Shows *''Action Man'' (2000 TV Series) *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' *''Dinozaurs'' *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2002) *''Flint the Time Detective'' *''Godzilla: The Series'' *''Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension'' *''Los Luchadores'' *''Mon Colle Knights'' *''Moolah Beach'' *''Medabots'' (2001-2002) *''Monster Rancher'' *''Power Rangers Time Force'' *''Power Rangers in Space'' *''Power Rangers Turbo'' *''Power Rangers Time Galaxy'' *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (episodes 1-26) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2001 TV Series) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (heavily edited) *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' FoxBox Shows #''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' (2003-2004) #''F-Zero GP Legend'' (2004-2005) #''Fighting Foodons'' #''Incredible Crash Dummies'' #''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (2002-2005) #''Magical DoReMi'' (2005-2008) #''Mee Mew Power'' (2005) #''Martin Mystery'' (2003) #''One Piece'' (heavily edited version, 2004-2005) #''Pirate Islands'' #''Sonic X'' (censored version, 2003-2005) #''Stargate Infinity'' #''Shaman King'' (2003-2005) #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003 TV Series, 2003-2005) #''Ultraman Tiga'' #''Ultimate Muscle'' #''Winx Club'' (2004-2005),18. Back to the Future (1991 TV Show, 2003), & 19. WMAC Masters (2003) 4Kids TV Shows #''Biker Mice from Mars'' (2006 TV Series) (2008) #''Chaotic'' (2006-2008) #''Di-Gata Defenders (2007-2008) #''Dinosaur King (2007-2008) #''F-Zero GP Legend'' (2005) #''G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2007) #''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2005-2008) #''Magical DoReMi (2005-2008) #''Mew Mew Power (2005-2006) #''One Piece'' (heavily edited version, 2005-2006) #''Pokemon Chronicles'' (2006) #''Sonic X'' (censored version, 2005-2008) #''Shaman King'' (2005) #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003 TV Series, 2005-2008) #''Ultimate Muscle'' (2006) #''Winx Club'' (2005-2008) #''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2005-2007) #''Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters'' (2006) #''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2007-2008), Kids' WB Shows #''Astro Boy'' (2004 TV Series, 2004) #''The Batman'' (2004 TV Series) (2004-2008) #''Batman Beyond (1999-2001) #''Cardcaptors Sakura #''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' (2001-2003) #''Dragon Ball Z'' (2001) #''Johnny Test'' (seasons 1-3) (2005-2008) #''Jackie Chan Adventures (2000-2005) #''Loonatics Unleashed ''(2005-2007) #''Legion of Super Heroes ''(2006-2008) #''MegaMan NT Warrior ''(2003-2005) #¡Mucha Lucha! (2002-2005) #''Max Steel (2000 TV eeries, seasons 1-2) #''The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001-2003) #''Mummy Nanny ''(2001) #''Monster Allergy ''(2006-2008) #''Magi-Nation (2007-2008) #''The Nightmare Room '' #''Phantom Investigators'' #''Pokemon (1999-2006) #''The Spectacular Spider-Man (season 1, episodes 1-9) (2008) #''Sailor Moon'' (edited version, 2001) #''Static Shock'' (2000-2005) #''Spider Riders (2006-2007) #''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!' '(2006-2008) #''Skunk Fu! (2007-2008) #''Transformers: Cybertron (2006) #''Thumb Wrestling Federation (2006-2008) #''Teen Titans ''(2004-2007) #''Viewtiful Joe ''(2005-2006) #''World of Quest ''(2007-2008) #''Xiaolin Showdown (Newer Rating) ''(2003-2006) #''X-Men: Evolution ''(2000-2003) #''Yu-Gi-Oh! (2001-2006) The CW4Kids Shows *''Chaotic'' (2008-2010) *''Dinosaur King'' (2010) *''Huntik: Secrets and Seekers'' (2009) *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight'' *''Magical DoReMi'' (2010) *''RollBots'' *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (season 1, episodes 10-13) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003 TV Series, 2008-2010) *''Winx Club'' (2009-2010) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2008) Toonzai Shows *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2010-2012) *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' (2010-2011, 2012) *''Dinosaur King'' (2010-2012) *''Magi-Nation'' (2011-2012) *''Sonic X'' (2010-2012) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003 TV Series, 2010) *''Tai Chi Chasers'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters'' (2012) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2010-2012) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2010-2011) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011-2012) Vortexx Shows *''Bolts and Blips'' *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2013-2014) *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' (2012-2014) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2012-2014) *''Digimon: Frontier'' (2014) *''The New Adventures of Nanoboy'' (2013) *''Sonic X'' (2012-2014) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2012-2014) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2012-2014) A&M Records Artists Puddle of Mudd (for the last albums, Deepest Darks and Indalgo by 2040-2041) CNBC/MSNBC Shows *''Happy Tree Friends (May 4, 2019-)'' Netflix Shows *''The Boss Baby: Back in Business'' *''Dinotrux'' *''Dinotrux Supercharged'' *''DreamWorks Dragons'' (seasons 3-present) *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' *''Grojband'' *''Kong: King of the Apes'' *''Kulipari: An Army of Frogs'' *''Lego Bionicle: The Journey to One'' *''Legend Quest'' (Las Leyendas) *''Luna Petunia'' *''Little Witch Academia'' *''Max Steel'' (2013 TV Series, 2014) *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' (2016, possibly on hiatus) *''Rob Voxel'' *''Skylanders Academy'' *''Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters'' *''Trollhunters'' (2016 TV Series) *''Twelve Forever'' *''Tarzan and Jane'' *''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' *''Wakfu'' *''Word of Winx'' Category:North American rating systems Category:TV rating systems Category:American rating systems